Insidious
Summary Insidious, also known as the Consumer of All, is an enormously sized manta ray demon that appears in Bayonetta 2. A hellish arc that, while seemingly lead sinners to the Garden of Eternal Pleasures at the end of the world, was in actuality abducting them to compete in a massive bloodbath. The souls who boarded Insidious were led nowhere. Surrounded by the stench of death and rotten flesh, they massacred each other, struggling over whatever morsels of food that they came across. With a unique organ in his body that converts death into demonic energy, Insidious always carries a tremendous amount of power. A myriad's of hell's creatures live within his guts, making him useful as an assault set during wars with Paradiso. If swallowed by Insidious, the only way to escape is to stand atop a tower of corpses and wait for him to open his job while he engorges with his next feeding. However, those who take pleasure in killing it may find their true Garden of Eternal Pleasures within this demon's bowels. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Insidious, the Consumer of All Origin: Bayonetta Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Infernal Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Darkness Manipulation, Can absorb death and convert it to energy, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Blood Manipulation, Can fire missiles from its mouth, Can travel between Inferno, Purgatorio, and the Human World at will, Can become invisible and intangible to anything that isn't in Purgatorio or Inferno Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (The demonic equivalent of Resplendence, temporarily matched Loki in power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to the likes of most Infernal Demons and should be comparable to Resplendence) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Its stomach alone is large enough and durable enough to contain a fight between Sapientia and Hydra with a large amount of room to spare) Stamina: Very high Range: Tens of meters by virtue of size. Thousands of kilometers with weapons and ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fighting Style:' Most of Insidious' offensive abilities come directly from the eyes on the underside of its wings. Each eye is capable of firing large purple laser attacks across the battlefield, summoning tendrils around themselves that can swipe at Bayonetta to damage her and can even close with heavy lids if the opponent gets too close. The eyes can also chomp at Bayonetta by splitting apart to create a sharp-toothed maw. Insidious also uses its size as a formidable weapon, attempting to attack by ramming its body at the enemy and firing a barrage of homing missiles from its mouth. It can also create a vacuum to suck enemies inside itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Game Bosses Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Devourers Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Blood Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 6